The Zebra
The Zebra is an unnamed character who makes cameos in some episodes. Bio Not much is known about him, except he is a criminal as shown by his clothing and that he was first seen in a prison (in Feeling Sharp). He also robbed a bank in That's Nonsense and was imprisoned again in That's the Law!. In a typical episode, he makes background cameos. It is shown in Scars and Stripes he is responsible for vandalism by painting black & white stripes on objects such as Josh's art. It is possible he could become a more central character in the future instead of simply making cameos. Episodes Starring *Scars and Stripes *Horse Power *Convictus Games Featuring *Old or New (Part 1) *Old or New (Part 2) *Jail Rabbit and Puppet Appearances *'Pieces and Serenity' - Appears in a movie theater. *'Kingdom Come' - Briefly seen in Monarch's prison. *'Feeling Sharp' - Seen in jail cell next to Sharpy. *'Table for Two ' - Sits at a restaurant table near Lifty. *'Twist and Shout' - Carried off by tornado. *'That's Nonsense' - Runs out of a bank with money. *'Crow Marmot' - Sucked into tornado snowstorm. *'Accuracy Equals Love' - Appears behind a carnival stand when Shooter and Jesty fall in love. *'I Don't Give a Flying Duck' - Seen in a plane window. *'Christmas Once Again' - Seen behind Christmas tree. *'Live and Let Dive' - Tanning on the beach. *'Horror-scope' - Stands behind a tree in Drama's film. *'Read None About It!' - Appears on newspaper. *'Dunkin' Hoops' - Sits in the audience. *'Bullet Proof Mayhem' - Watches a fight between Jerky and Robo Star. *'Say What?' - Watches a fight between Bongo and Squabbles. *'You're Joshing Me' - Sits nearby Ale in psychologisy clinic. *'Hot Tiki! '- Sits in a plane. *'Me Goosta' - Seen in a YouTube video thumbnail. *'That's the Law!' - Freed from prison by Frilly. *'Weight your Turn' - Picture on punching bag. *'Eligible Victims' - Seen as an eligible bachelor. *'Mischef' - Name seen on a list of orders Lumpy gives to Deafy. *'Ball Drop' - Seen as a "Head life" from time to time. *'A Camping We Should've Gone' - Pitches up a tent. *'I'm Mov-ing' - The most appearances to date. He is seen on a CD and movie case, then in jail. *'Ten Up and Move Out' - Hides behind a tree in a paintball arena. *'A Millennium of Unfortunate Events' - Focused on-screen for 3 seconds, shedding a tear; sitting next to Cubey. *'Re:Reporter' - Encounters Doppler as a beggar. *'Shadows and Sunshine' - In line to buy a copy of Zero's comic book. *'Fashion Forward' - At the back of what looks like a runway. *'Pain Drain' - Seen in a crowd. *'Derpsie Daisy!' - In the police car next to Lumpy. *'Friendship is No More' - Seen through Superspeed's window. *'Tree Town Racing Poster' - In the "T" in "Town". *'Free Pugs' - Seen dead when the restaurant is crushed. *'Flip Defense' - Dead on the game over screen. *'Love Hurts Blurb' - On a blurb. *'SDCC 2013 Poster' - Next to Wooly, behind Crafty *'Orchestrated Deaths' - Sits in the audience. *'Daredevil May Dare' - In the audience at the beginning of the episode. *'Let's Play With Art' - On a picture frame. *'Swamp Fever '- In Hagg's hallucinations. *'Those Pervy Artists' - Poses for a calendar. *'Tree Town Racing' - In a car. *'Fashion Show Biz' - On a wanted poster. *'What Will it Cost-ume' - At a costume party. *'Vote or Swap' - Hides in a bush and meets Lammy. *'Pardners for Life '- On a wanted poster. *'A Scratch of A Fox' - On a coming soon movie poster. *'AIN-U-TEP' - Behind Flippy's house. * [[Atch-Choo Choo!|'Atch-Choo Choo!']]' - '''Inside a train. *'Little Chop of Horror' - In Flippy's karate school. *'Washing The Badger' - Seen in a picture frame. *'Political Penguin Party' - Behind Quacks and Dr. Flop in the portrait. *'Jerk in Prison' - Seen in a jail cell. *[[Insert Coin|'Insert Coin']]' -''' Plush of him is seen. *'Chasm-Matic' - Part of a hiking group. *'That Skinning Feeling '- Head mounted on Poachy's wall. *'Death Loop - '''Seen in the distance when Chrono appears. *'Wild Roots' - Hiding in a bush and killed. *'Heavy Tusk - Found in a wanted poster inside the gym. *MoneyBat '- Doing a hammer throw. *'Pads Out of Water '- Seen at the background of the pond area. *[[Club Rules|'Club Rules']] - Hiding behind a bush. *'Spark Something Off' - Watching the fireworks. *'Happy Tree Friends and The Loud House: Crossover Special 2017' (thumbnail only) right side of Luan below Cocktail. *'Catching the Dream' - Appears in picture frame. *'I'm Re-zet-ting This' - In a prison cell with Zet. *'Gulp and Gasp' - In the wanted poster. *Memes That Lost Their Gamer Base: Behind a game shelf. *Melting Points of the Venomous: On a abandonded wanted poster in the ground. *Brain and Fortune: Stands in a line. Deaths #Crow Marmot: Probably dies from the snowstorm '(debatable). #A Millennium of Unfortunate Events: Shot with a firework at the same time as Cubey and Puffy, caused by The Mole. #Old or New (Part 2): Falls off cliff. #Free Pugs: Crushed by a piece of the restaurant. #Flip Defense: Crushed by his chain ball on the game over screen. #Identified Flying Object, Part 4: Crushed by his chain ball by Josh. #Scars and Stripes: Beheaded by a tiger's claws. #Jail Rabbit and Puppet: Drowns '''(debatable). #Horse Power: Turned into glue. #That Skinning Feeling: Killed by Poachy prior to episode. #Wild Roots: Impaled by a sharp rock. #I'm Re-zet-ting This: Stabbed with a glass shard. #Convictus Games: Head smashed. Trivia *He is the first zebra in HTF form. *He is one of the few fan-made cameo characters who weren't in a poll (ala Vote or Die). Slender Loris qualifies, but is a spoof of Slenderman and not an original character. *He makes different expressions sometimes. *His name was put down as The Zebra in an achievement for Ball Drop (to get a head life) with Wooly in the beta version. In the full version, only Wooly's name is used. *So far, the only time he is seen unhidden and focused on camera is A Millennium of Unfortunate Events. This is also his first confirmed death. *He was featured in the WIZ (Who Is Zero) vote. *He is available for a limited amount of time on Tree Town Racing until beta testing is over. You can get him by completing 1st on the "Jail" track. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:White Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Equines Category:Cameo characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Season 34 Introductions Category:Zebras Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Background Characters